You Are The Only Exception
by LiquidBlueEyes
Summary: I noticed I had fallen for you after musical chairs."I looked up at him when he said that. Did he just say he had fallen for me. "Really?" I asked, stupidly. "Your my only exception Sonny!" he smiled then chuckled. One-Shot


I felt good today. You know those days, where you get just enough sleep, your in your favorite outfit, and you feel like nothing can bring you down? That exactly how I feel today!

My purple Paramore tank top clung to my chest. My jeans were blue, with tears in them. My black heeled boots looked perfect. They were my favorite. I also wore a studded belt, a black peace love bracelet, a studded bracelet that looked like my belt and a pair of diamond earrings. I smiled in the mirror and clasped my locket around my neck.

It was special. It had a 'P' on the front and on the back the lyrics 'You are the only exception' written on the back. I opened the locket to come face to face with a picture of Chad. I giggled and closed it back.

I walked out of my room, giving my mom a quick hug, grabbed my bag and guitar, and headed to condor studios.

When I arrived, I dropped my bag off in my dressing room, took my guitar out, and headed to the cafiteria.

I smiled as I walked in, my cast sitting their laughing. I glanced over at the Mackenzie Fall's table and they were having some fro-yo. Everyone was hanging out before we had to get to work.

"Hi guys!" I greeted my cast.

"Hey Sonny!" everyone smiled at me.

"You play guitar?" Grady questioned

"Yeah, I do!"

"I never knew that!" Nico smiled and looked up at me.

"Can you play us something?" Zora asked with hope and curiosity. Her pigtails bounced just a little when she asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"Sure you can Sonny, we know you can do it!" Tawni encouraged.

"Umm Okay.... is anything I play okay?"

"Sure, whatever song comes to mind." Nico smiled.

"Hey Kids!" Marshall and Mrs. Bitterman walked in.

"Marshall, Mrs. Bitterman, you're just in time. Sonny's about to sing a song!" Grady smiled as they sat with us.

"Oh! I didn't know you could sing!" Marshall smiled.

"Okay Sonny, you have all of our attention!" Zora smiled.

"Okay, Um, I'll sing a song called 'The Only Exception"

Everyone nodded.

I began to play, and the words just came out of my mouth.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I looked up to find that everyone, including the Mackenzie Fall's cast was quiet and listening.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

I looked up at Chad and smiled as I sang keeping my gaze locked with his.

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Before I could get lost in those blue eyes, I looked away and continued playing.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I closed my eyes, and got more into it, making my voice more powerful.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

I felt so free, but that's what music did. It took me to another world.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I strummed the last note and opened my eyes. I smiled and everyone burst out into clapping and cheers!

"Oh my goodness Sonny! That was amazing!" Tawni was the first one to engulf me in a huge hug.

I was praised by a lot of people, they all said the same thing, that I played good, I had a wonderful voice.

Marshall smiled and hugged me.

"Sonny, that was amazing..."

"Thank-You Marshall!"

"Well kids, let's get to rehearsal!"

We all agreed and followed him to rehearsal.

Finally it was time for lunch, I wanted to go for a long walk. So, I grabbed my Mp3 player and headed wherever my feet took me.

A few minutes later I finally looked up. My feet had carried me to the Mackenzie Falls set. Usually, I wouldn't have gone in, but hey, it wouldn't hurt to pass by right. Everyone was sitting around for a few minutes before heading to lunch. They had just wrapped filming the last scene for and episode.

I was lost in my music until I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around to come face to face with Chad. I slid my headphones out and smiled, my heart was beating a thousand times faster now.

'Calm down Sonny!' my mind screamed at me.

"Oh, hey Chad."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was passing through... I'm skipping lunch, I wanted to go on a long walk and just think."

"Oh, mind if I join you?"

"You don't want to go to lunch?"

"Nah, I'd radther take a walk..."

"Alright, come on." I smiled.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air after we had started our journey.

"When did you learn to play guitar?" Chad asked, breaking the silence, and startling me.

"Oh um, my ex-boyfriend back in Wisconsin now. He's in this big band now... were still really good friends, I just never hear from him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that... so is he like, your only exception."

"No... I mean, he use to be... but now, I really like this other guy."

"Really?" his voice dropped a little.

"Yeah, but I'll never have a chance with him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't care."

"Oh." he quietly mumbled. "We should probably get back, mind if I walk you to your dressing room?" he asked.

"Um, I guess not." I smiled, butterflies dancing around in my stomach.

When we arrived back to my dressing room, I leaned against the wall outside.

"Thanks for walking with me Chad..."I trailed off.

"No problem... Um, I forgot to tell you, you have an amazing voice. I really loved that song you played."

I grabbed my necklace, and twirled it around in my hands and I blushed a deep pink.

"Oh, um, Thank-You." I dropped the necklace down.

"What is this?" he asked as he picked up the locket.

"Oh, just a Paramore locket..." he flipped it over.

"You are the only exception." he muttered.

"So, if I open this, it will show me, who your only exception is."

"Yes, but I'd radther you not."

"Why not?" he smirked.

"Chad, please don't!" I begged.

"Oh come on Sonny!" just then I heard the click on the locket. Signaling it had be opened. Chad gasped as he saw the picture of himself inside.

I closed my eyes as I waited for a moment, waiting for the laugh, the whole 'I told you you'd fall for me' anything, but it was quiet. I knew he didn't feel the same way. As that thought went through my mind, tears threaten to spill over my eyelids.

"Me?" I finally heard him say, breathlessly.

"I have to go..." I muttered. I went to walk away, but he caught my wrist.

"Chad!" I said sternly.

"Sonny, why me?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just kinda happened."

"When did you realize you had fallen for me?" he asked.

"The prom." I whispered looking down at my feet.

"I noticed I had fallen for you after musical chairs."

I looked up at him when he said that. Did he just say he had fallen for me.

"Really?" I asked, stupidly.

"Your my only exception Sonny!" he smiled then chuckled.

I giggled at the cheesiness of this, and he tilted my chin up. Blue met brown. I felt his sweet hot breath against my skin. Then, our eyes fluttered closed, and his lips collided with mine. My arms wove them selves around his neck, and his gently wrapped around my waist. It was magical. There we're fireworks. Finally we had run out of air, and had to pull away. We both smiled at each other.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

I nodded as out lips collided again.


End file.
